swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Natercrawford/Scammer list
Scammers With all games with trading systems come scammers, so I thought it'd be nice to list a few notable scammers that users have reported, just for the community. Post in the comments the name of the scammer if you encounter another as well as an explanation of how the scammer scammed if not already explained below. Robux trading is not recommended due to risk and the wiki will not deal with problems relating to scamming. This blog only serves as a warning. Examples of Scammers The Robux Scammer: The Robux scammer is the most common type of scammer there is on the Roblox. This type of scam involves at least one person trading with robux and deceiving their target by getting the robux/item first without paying back. Robux scamming can go both ways, the person paying with robux asks for the item first or the person with the item requesting the other to send the robux before they give you the item. How to counter: Always pay half. Pay/Recieve half of the currency before you receive/give the item, then the rest after. Sure, the scammer can still scam you, but you won't lose that much if your paying with the robux, or at least you get some robux if your receiving. The Promise: : This type of scammer is reasonably rare, as the success rate of this scam proceeding through to the end is low. This occurs when the scammer asks for an item, and say that they'll try to get an item that the naive player wants. It's pretty obvious where the route of the scam goes. The player gives the scammer the item, then the scammer leaves. : P.S. (Sometimes the scammer truly DCes by accident and forgets to write your name down, I've done this once (found them again randomly, gave the item that they needed)). ''How to counter:'' : Never attempt this trade ever unless you know the player personally. : The "Giveaway" : This type of scam is rarely used as well, as it's easy for a player to search the name of the scammer. This scam is carried out by the scammer acquainting himself with the server, declaring who he is, self-proclaiming how important he is and that he is going to be arranging a giveaway on some form of platform, whether it being youtube, twitch or discord. They will bluntly ask if anyone can donate them items for their giveaways, which in truth is just going into their inventories to collect/sell. The scammer will often say that he/she will give you a shoutout. ''How to counter: : You can easily counter this by asking questions and verifying the info. If this person actually has a channel/server/stream, then it would be safe to give your items supposedly. : Account Phishing : This scam can only happen if you tell a scammer your password. They will log you out, change your password and quickly trade all your items into their account. ''How to counter: : ' Never ever give out your login.' : The Switcharoo : This scam happens when as soon as the other person is spamming the accept button, he switches out the weapon with another weapon before the innocent notices, causing the scammer to successfully scam the trader. ''How to counter: : Do not spam accept and look at the item carefully to make sure it's the right one. The Number Trick : This scam is commonly used when trading with a large amount of vel and is incredibly simple. Say your trading for a legendary for 15m (random number), and the number 15000000 gets "accidentally" turned into 1500000 and the trade proceeds with you gaining only 1,500,000 instead of 15,000,000 because the trader scammed you. ''How to counter: : Before you press accept, make sure to count the number of zeroes and only press accept once, and if he "accidentally" puts in a weapon in order to mask the vel change (which he then takes out the weapon so you have to press confirm again), count the numbers again and tell him that the number is incorrect, which at this point he has to go through the trade or quit (the server). Thanks and Goodluck. : This Page will be continued to be updated when new reports of scams come. : Kudos to Blupo for presenting me the insight of adding the word "The" to every topic to make it sound more Epic! : This is last updated by Natercrawford (talk) 21:10, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Information Category:Scammer List